Renge
by trixipixie
Summary: Sequel to Sayuri-Orange Lily. Rukia's got the feeling she's being watchd Hollows are disappearing and Hueco Mundo's power struggle is spilling into Karakura Mature for language and explicit LEMON
1. prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit **

IchixRuki-

* * *

**Renge (Lotus)**

**Prologue**

There were rumors already starting at the school that Ryu, Toshi and Kyoko had the Yakuza after them and yet another one was that they had robbed a bank while another rumor had stated that Ryu had gotten a politicians daughter pregnant and that's why they left school. The rumors would inevitably die down and life would finally go back to normal.

They were on the roof for lunch. Everyone chatting. The air was mild, clouds passing slowly overhead. Rukia took a deep breath while giving Ichigo a quick look before looking around at her friends.

"Ichigo and I are dating now."

Tatsuki seemed to deflate just a little.

"Oh, we know." Orihime said sweetly.

"But how? We tried to keep it quiet."

Ichigo was chuckling while Rukia remained surprised.

"Its easy to see when two people are in love." She looked at Uryu and gently squeezed his hand, he blushed adjusting his glasses.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We just thought you wanted to keep your private life private." Uryu said plainly.

Keigo, feeling the love while also not wanting to admit that he didn't know, began to blurt out plans about a couples weekend.

"But I need someone to be a couple with…" The single girls on the roof got up and left, with Keigo not far behind. "That's not fair!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the help of Soi Fon's report, Ichigo was immediately reinstated as Substitute Shinigami, her report also only mentioned three Arrancars in it. Grimmjow, Toshi and Kyoko. Kouan had exchanged his cooperation for safe passage out of Karakura town to parts unknown.

Hanataro smiled happily sweeping in front of the shop, now the newest employee at Urahara Shoten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The class received their graded English projects back that day. Rukia, wanting to put everything behind her, didn't look through her scrap book. For if she had, she would have taken notice to several pictures of she and "Ryu" missing from its pages.

.

.

...to be continued...


	2. Chapter 1 Wolfsbane

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

Lemon Explicit

IchixRuki-

* * *

**Renge**

**Chapter 1- Wolfsbane**

Rukia shuddered feeling eyes on her, the same feeling she had at the pool and at lunch, for the past several days. Now it was happening again; she closed her phone, looking over her shoulder at the empty library chair. The phantom of Ryu disappeared as she stared at the chair.

_What are you doing? He wasn't real. None of it was real. He was an Arrancar. Created to destroy Ichigo and I. _She said to herself.

She sighed heavily and headed out to meet Ichigo, only to stop again when she felt eyes upon her once more.

She turned to find nothing was there.

xxxx

Urahara sat in the small boat with Hanataro, they watched the bubbles rise and burst on the waters surface. Hanataro looked back at the bank seeing Tessai waiting patiently with Ururu.

Urahara stared at the water, his face serious. _It __**had **__been quite a while_, he thought. Suddenly hundreds of bubbles broke the surface and Jinta's flaming red hair followed. He popped up gasping for air, then climbed onto the boat, slinging water as he did.

Hanataro grabbed the side of the wobbling craft, looking around like it would tip over at any moment

"Well, Jinta…, " Kisuke said in his sly happy voice

"I didn't find anything, boss."

"Well then, we must keep looking," he stood pointing dramatically in front of him with his fan. "Onward, Hanataro!"

The scared shinigami pulled up the paddles and started rowing.

Xxx

Ichigo accepted the apologies and thanks from the Soul Society. The Captain Commander had promised not to dismiss Ichigo's feelings in the future. But Ichigo felt that it was just lip service. But he didn't particularly care though. It was over and done with.

Uryu was dusting off his cloak, Orihime stood close to him, the cool night air was causing goose bumps on her skin, he stroked her arm absently while they waited.

Ichigo was looking into the night sky, Chad standing stoically behind him as Rukia stared at her cell…waiting.

The disappearing hollow incident had stopped almost as soon as the incident with Grimmjow had, which led Uryu to believe that the two were connected, until the incidents began again a few weeks later.

Rukia and Ichigo were beyond frustrated, always just moments behind, arriving to vacant reiatsu trails.

No one could figure out what was happening. Why they were disappearing?

Ichigo had hatched a plan, mobilize everyone so they could get to the next site ASAP and see what was going on. That's what had brought everyone out tonight.

Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta and Ururu were stationed on another building a few miles away.

"Wake up, fearless leader." Yoruichi said slapping the napping Kisuke on the arm.

He roused slowly, lifting his head from his folded arms over his shikomizue

"Ummm…Are we there yet?"

"No, but you're not suppose to be asleep."

"That's what the night time's for, my sweet feline." He said standing and stretching his mouth while mimicking his arms in a long wide stretch, "Unless _you_ have something else in mind…?" His hand slid down her back just above the roundness of her bottom. He looked down at her with a sly smile

"Ohh…," she blushed. His hand had rested firmly on her bottom, giving it a sensuous squeeze. "Not now."

"If not now, when?" He said looking out over the city. He looked back at her when she didn't answer. "No really, when?"

She smirked at his inappropriate humor.

His eyes narrowed, a serious stare rolled over his face. He had other things he needed to take care of.

x

Rukia closed her phone, nothing still. They had been waiting for so long now. She looked over her shoulder at Uryu and Orihime. She hesitated looking at Ichigo, he had suspicions in his head now and it wouldn't be easy to get him to let go of them.

Her knees almost buckled at the force of the reiatsu that filled the air in that instant.

"Its here." Ichigo said before he took off into the night with a flash step.

Rukia gathered herself and followed as did the others.

_This time_, Ichigo thought, _We'll find out what was happening finally_. The disturbance wasn't too far away. To set up centrally in the city was a great idea.

If they didn't make it to the site, then Urahara would or even Zennosuke.

Suddenly like being hit in the chest with a brick, Ichigo stopped in mid air, as more powerful reiatsu swirled around, he looked back at Rukia just feet from him who had been quite affected.

"I'm fine." She said firmly. "Keep going."

Ichigo nodded taking a breath and heading out again.

He could see that the park was emitting the reiatsu. _The park! _he said to himself getting faster.

But just like that it was gone.

"NO!" he appeared in the park just moments later, seeing Yoruichi and Kisuke already there.

Rukia and Uryu, carrying Orihime, arrived seconds after.

"Did you see anything?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi frantically, knowing she would have gotten there first.

"Humph." Her hands on her hip with a confident smile. "Not a thing."

Ichigo's mouth was hanging open. With a sigh, Rukia walked by him pushing it closed and continued walking to Yoruichi.

"What was that other reiatsu?"

"Haven't the slightest idea. How bout you, Kisuke?…Kisuke?"

"Hmmm…" Kisuke said slowly like he was sniffing the air.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Rukia returned home defeated. The disappearing hollows had gotten back to Gotei 13 and Kurotsuchi was showing interest in the incidents.

That was the **last** thing Ichigo or Uryu wanted, was for him to show up in Karakura town.

"Good night, Ichigo." Rukia said heading back to her room in the Kurosaki house. Her mod soul would be fast asleep next to Yuzu.

"Where do you think your going?" He said, coming up behind her, his arms wrapping around her while grabbing a breast in each of his hands.

She squeaked trying not to make any noise to wake the house.

"Ichigo, we should call it a night."

"I agree." He said lifting her up and taking her back to his room. "I definitely have something I want tonight."

He closed the door and threw her on his bed. She sat up quickly, moving herself to the head of the bed.

"Really, Ichigo, we have class tomorrow."

"So." he said plainly stalking her as he climbed on the bed

He stared at her with his piercing brown eyes, she felt like she would melt right there. She smiled in spite of herself.

Ichigo mounted her slowly while heat rose in every cell of her body. He let his mouth trail up between her legs over her belly to her chest. Her body tingled as if he was touching her bare skin. He kissed her softly on the lips before nuzzling and licking her neck.

Rukia lay enraptured, her arms up by her head as Ichigo peeled her from her uniform.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Due to the Espada, he was set back. But still on track for his ultimate goal. The beast followed behind him quietly, its feet shuffling lightly against the ground. He'd have to fix that. Making the beast was imperative in case the Espada got any ideas. But he was too preoccupied with the substitute and the female shinigami.

Ottakar stopped, his eyes piercing the darkness of the Menos garden, this was Ashido's terrain, they had to be careful. Ottakar didn't want his beast, his baby Keir taking any unnecessary chances. He had to reserve his strength. He looked back at his creation.

Keir Libi, his little dark one, pale pink eyes stared back at him in the darkness, a smile seemed to curl on the huge grotesque mouth. Birthed from innumerable hollows and developed into a killing machine.

Keir Libi stood almost 3 stories tall. 'He', Ottakar had decide it was male, had a massive chest with arms like tree trunks and knuckles that nearly dragged against the ground. His muscular legs were wrapped in, what seemed like, bandages and a fundoshi that had cloth on the front and behind while hanging down like an apron, with Ottakar's insignia on it. It would be critical when the time came that everyone knew who their new master was. Keir needed a few more "feedings" before Ottakar would finally rest and feel that he was perfect.

.

.

to be continued..


End file.
